


Every me (loves every you)

by Jadzia_Bear



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Alternate Universe - Western, Bakery AU, Dollhouse AU, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Star Trek AU, vet clinic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jemma Simmons/Bucky Barnes ficlets inspired by a three-sentence AU challenge. Each one is set in an alternate universe and, while they're short, I don't take the 'three sentences' part of the challenge too literally ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vet clinic AU

"So that’s one tablet a day for seven days, and," she writes something else on the paper under the instructions, "here’s my number, just in case you should have any, er, after hours enquiries."

She blushes prettily as she passes him the paper and gives Sugar Ray one last scratch behind the ears.

The boxer leans into her touch and Bucky grins. “I’ll be sure to do that.”


	2. Bakery AU

There were no other customers and no-one at the counter, but Jemma could see though to the kitchen in the back where an attractive dark-haired man was kneading a ball of dough. All thoughts of the coffee and muffin she’d been planning to order drifted away as she watched the play of muscles up and down his arms as he worked.

Eventually he glanced towards the counter and saw her waiting there. “Oh hey, sorry,” he said with a smile as he brushed the flour off his hands and started towards her. “You should have rung the bell.”

"I’m in no hurry," Jemma said, smiling back.


	3. Western AU

"Miss Simmons." Texas Ranger James Buchanan Barnes tipped his hat in greeting. "Been talk a’ trouble round these parts. Jus’ wanted to check in on you."

"I’m perfectly fine, thank you, Ranger, though I appreciate your concern," said the English school mistress, a picture of feminine beauty amid the acres of dust and tumbleweeds. "Won’t you come in for some tea?"


	4. Dollhouse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dollhouse as in the show Joss Whedon did after Firefly.

'Bucky' lay back in the chair and Jemma averted her eyes as the wiping commenced and he grimaced in pain. She hated this part, hated that she couldn't find a way to make the process less painful.

Once it was complete, the programmed personality of Bucky was gone and the innocent face of an active was looking up at her.

"Did I fall asleep?"

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “For a little while.”


	5. Star Trek AU

"I can replicate you a new one, of course," Dr Simmons ran her tricorder over the mangled remains of Lieutenant Barnes’ prosthetic arm, "but just because it’s a synthetic limb doesn’t mean you can go around punching Klingons with it!" she chastised.

James groaned as she palpated the bruise forming over his ribs. “No more punching Klingons, aye sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, we all know it was Lt Rogers that started the fight. Barnes was just finishing it ;)


	6. Neighbour AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's not even close to three sentences. Sorry not sorry ;)

Strong winds no longer tore at the leaves on the trees, but the rain pelting down onto the over-soaked sidewalk showed no signs of letting up. Bucky was drenched down to his socks from dragging fallen branches off the road and helping the family across the street put a tarpaulin over the spot where the storm had torn a couple of roof tiles away. He wanted nothing more than to go inside, dry off, get warm and find something to eat (he thought longingly of the lasagne he’d been planning to bake before the power had gone out), but he had one more thing to do first.

Using a flashlight to hold back the growing darkness, he trudged through the puddles in his next-door neighbour’s front yard and knocked on her door.

“Jemma? It’s Bucky from next door,” he called. “It’s okay if you don’t want to open up, I know we’ve only spoken a few times, but I just wanted to check you’re alright after the storm.”

He had a spare flashlight for her, but going by the yellow glow emanating from the behind the windows, she was already sorted for a light source.

The door opened to reveal Jemma backlit by the buttery light of at least two dozen candles. A small gas camping stove on the kitchen counter added its light and warmth to the room. A pot of something bubbled away on top of it, a delicious smell reaching his nostrils and making his stomach growl.

“Oh dear, look at you!” Jemma exclaimed, looking him up and down.

Bucky smiled ruefully, flicking his dripping hair out of his eyes.

“You’re very kind, but I’m fine,” she said. He always managed to forget just how captivating those big hazel eyes were.

Her gaze lingered on the saturated t-shirt clinging to his torso. “You must be freezing. Would you like to come in for some minestrone?”

Bucky would never admit it out loud, but he very nearly went weak at the knees at the thought of joining her for a warm meal in her haven of golden light. “I’d be much obliged.”

She grinned. “Let me get you a towel.”


End file.
